Something You're Not Telling Me
by stephsmannequin
Summary: One shot, Olivia cheated on Wen. Read more :3


It was a first chapter, but I felt I couldn't go anyway with the story so I reposted as a one-shot :)

Enjoy!

_

Olivia faces the mirror, her baby blue dress reaches just below her knees and her hair is up in perfect tight curls. She feels someone place their hands onto her small waist.

"You look beautiful" He breathes now her neck and she smiles, and he gently kisses her neck before pushing her back onto the bed, he flips her around so he is pinning her down.

"Adam, not now, Wen is about to pick me up for prom." He pushes himself up from ontop of her.

"Okay, but remember what we talked about.."

"Yes, that i'm going to end it with Wen after prom." She interupts him and he slowly nods his head.

Olivia finishes up her make-up while Adam sits on the end of her bed, watching her every move, smiling to himself as he does so.

"All done!" She exclaims as she twirls infront of the mirror one last time.

"Wow, you look stunning baby." He jumps off the bed, taking her by the waist and kissing her, hard. She kissing back as she wraps her arms around Adams neck. He picks her up her legs wrap around his waist. As they interlock, a photo in the corner of her eye takes her attention, a photo of her and Wen from last halloween, he is dressed up as Batman and her as Batwomen. A rush of guilt takes over her as she releases herself from Adam's grip.

"Adam, you better leave now, Wen will be here soon." She wipes tears from her eyes as Adam kisses her cheek and leaves her room.

Around ten minutes later Wen turns up, smartly dressed in a black tux and holding some flowers as he walks into the room.

"Olivia, wow you look so beautiful." His eyes light up while Olivia just remains still, atempting a half smile but Wen notices something wrong.

"Olivia, what's up?" He tilts his head on the side and walks over to her, going to kiss her on the lips but Olivia rejects the kiss by turning her head away.

"Nothing, I just don't feel very well.." She lowers her head.

"Olivia there is something you're not telling me." He turns serious, starting to get worried.

"Wen, i've been cheating on you." She blurts out.

A single tear runs down Wen's cheek as he hears those dreaded words that no person would want to hear during their relationship with one person that they believed were 'the one'. He opens his mouth but he cannot speak the shock has taken over his body and mind. He turns around, wipes the tear off his cheek with the back of his hand and leaves the room in a rush, his arm 'accidently' knocked over the photo of him and Olivia together.

Olivia runs to her window and sees Wen get straight into his car, she starts to cry as she watchs him drive down the road. Guilt rushes all over her body. Her first instint is to ring his cell phone. Ring ring...

As Wen is driving his cell starts to light up, Olivias name shows up. He stops the car and answers the phone, taking a deep breath in trying to disguise the fact he has been crying.

"Olivia, I don't want to talk to you.."

"But, you didn't even give me the chance to say how sorry I am."

"Save it. "

The phone bleeps on Olivias end as he puts down the phone. She attempts to ring Wens cell phone countless number of times but she gets no answer and Olivia ends up falling asleep with her phone in hand and her prom dress still on...

Olivia wakes up quite late, around 11am and drags herself to the mirror where her hair has become a huge mess and her make is half way around her face. She just sighs, knowing Adam was the biggest mistake of her life. She reaches for her phone expecting to see missed calls or messages from Wen but instead sees nothing. She makes her way over to her computer logging onto her AIM, where she sees Wen online.

Olivia: Hi..  
><em>Wen logs off.<em>

She just sits there, wondering what she can do to make it up to him, but she knows that she has probably blown her chance. She hears the door bell ring and without a second thought she runs down the stairs and opens the door, Wen is standing there with his eyes looking towards the floor.

"Olivia, I know you probably have a reason to have cheated on me, but will you please answer my question?" Wen blurts out.

"What do you want me to answer?" Olivia just stands there, wanting to smile because Wen is here.

"When you mean cheating, was it sex?" His voice drops slightly when he says the word sex. Just Olivia say nothing but nods her head and Wen takes a deep breath before moving closer towards her and gently kisses her on the lips. "I'm sorry I haven't given you what you need, but i'm ready."


End file.
